1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sliding mechanism and a cellular phone having the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
The penetration rate of cellular phones is higher than ever, and such phones are ubiquitous in modern society. Therefore, cellular phone manufacturers produce a variety of cellular phones to provide more choices. For example, there are many ways to answer/hang up a call, such as clicking a button, folding up the phone, or sliding the cover.
A traditional sliding mechanism for cellular phones is disclosed in Taiwan patents No. M348449 and No. M354994, in which a cover of the phone is opened or closed automatically by pressing a wire-wound spring or SA spring to generate a resilient force. However, the wire-wound spring could have problems such as spring fatigue, and the SA spring tends to increase the manufacturing cost.
Additionally, other labor-saving techniques are disclosed in Taiwan patent No. I299075 and M348430. In these patents, a user has to push a cover or a sliding plate of the phone for more than half of the total distance for the cover/sliding sliding plate to finish the remaining portion of the path automatically, making it inconvenient for users.